1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to displayable jewellery box and particularly to the packaging, storage, and display for gifts such as watches, jewelleries, glasses, cosmetics, etc.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, there are two kinds of displayable jewellery box: one's cover is linked to the box, thereof the side and back view of the product cannot be seen when it is displayed. Moreover, this kind of display wastes lots of space storage. Another one's cover can be separated from the box. While the product is displayed, the cover is separated from its box. By the way, it is inconvenient to place and is easy to lose the cover. Sometimes people clip the cover at the side of the box for convenience while displaying. However, the box has a restricted size, is difficult to manufacture, and is costly. People want to show their product to customers with the best view especially when the product is delicate and fine, such as jewellery. In addition, people want best protection for storage.
According to most available jewellery boxes, salesman takes lots of time in packaging, sometimes they even cannot find the right cover to its box. So, people always have conflict between packaging and displaying. Ignoring the right packaging may depreciate the value of the product as well.